Hard Times
by eyliena
Summary: Liz finally has Max's baby and Max is missing... some changes are in store for the family as Max isn't the only special one
1. New Baby

**This is my first Roswell fanfic. Bear with me, okay? And please review, because reviews are either helpful or encouraging. :)  
_Eyliena_**

Disclaimer: None of these characters but Jack and the baby are mine. The whole idea of Roswell is not mine.

Liz smiled at the baby girl in her arms, the product of Max's and her own love. Her heart lurched and she almost cried as she thought about Max and how he wasn't around to see his beautiful daughter.  
Liz looked up as there was a slight knock on the door and Maria, Michael and Isobel entered the room. Maria ran quickly over to Liz's side and cooed over the baby.  
"Oh Liz. She's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Liz didn't reply, she just stared over at Michael and Isobel as they stood silently by the door.  
"Do you wanna hold her?" She asked Maria absent-mindedly as she held out the baby to Maria. Maria squealed with delight as she took the small girl. "Did you find out anything about Max?" Liz asked her two silent friends. Michael didn't move, but Isobel moved closer to Liz and took her hand as she knelt down next to her bed.  
"We're doing all we can to find him." She assured Liz softly. "He's my brother, I'm worried about him, too."  
"I know." Liz whispered. "I just wish that he was here for this." Tears slowly filled her eyes and threatened to fall, blurring her vision. Maria could only look on sympathetically, as she had the baby in her arms. Michael inched closer to Maria and the baby, silently watching the scene in front of him. He moved next to Maria, and Isobel also began to cry as Maria placed Liz's baby into her arms, and then moved herself into Michael's arms.  
"We have to find Max." She said to Michael's shoulder. "He has to be here for Liz and the baby."  
"Yeah." Michael said gruffly. "But we don't know the first place to look for him. We don't even know if he was captured, or if he's being experimented on or if he ran away to protect us or…"  
"Or if he's dead." Liz whispered sadly. She looked up at the couple as the words were said. Michael held her gaze for a few seconds, then turned and left the room. Maria watched him go, open-mouthed, then turned back to Liz.  
"You would know if he was dead." She assured her friend. She glanced back toward the door. "I'm sorry." She apologised for Michael. "I'll go get him."  
"Maria, how do you know that my ability to sense Max hasn't gone like everything else?"  
"Because you would know if that happened, as well. Don't worry. I'll just go get Michael back."  
"It's okay." Liz said to her. "I understand why he left."  
"I know, but you know that I'm never going to let Michael get away with being so rude, don't you?" Liz sighed.  
"If you have to, then you have to." She said. "But you probably shouldn't bring Michael back in here." Maria nodded and left the room. "See you later." Liz called out after her. Maria turned back to smile at Liz before she went to go find Michael. The room was silent, and Jack, the friend who had gotten them the hospital room came in. He closed the door behind him.  
"How're my alien friend and her beautiful alien daughter?" He asked.  
"Jack." Liz said sternly. "Aren't there video cameras in hospitals?"  
"Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "As if I'd put you guys in a room with video cameras. How would I explain the weird stuff that might happen in this room to security? It's bad enough that I have to get the blood samples that I take tested by my own means. Oh, and by the way, I haven't tested your blood yet, Liz, you look good though." He finally looked around the room. "Hey, who's this beautiful lady and where's Max?" He asked.  
"This, Jack, is my sister-in-law. Max's sister."  
"Is that adoptive sister or blood relative, like, as in I have to check your blood samples 'cause you're an alien?"  
"It's the alien thing." Isobel stated flatly without looking up at Jack.  
"Oh, right." Jack noticed that this was not a warm response and so continued talking cheerily to Liz. "So where's the proud father?" He asked. "I would've thought that he wouldn't leave this room until he was thrown out."  
"He wouldn't." Isobel stated, rocking her brother's sleeping baby in her arms.  
"Then why isn't he here? Is he off fighting evil somewhere?" Jack was genuinely confused.  
"We don't know where he is." Liz said softly.  
"Oh." Jack didn't say anything more about the subject, he knew how bad it was for Liz not to know where Max was, especially right after his baby girl had been born. "He didn't know it was a girl, did he?" Jack asked.  
"No, we didn't want to find out before she was born."  
"Do you have a name for her yet, 'cause I'm gonna need to take care of that birth certificate." Jack tried to change the subject to a lighter note, but failed as tears began to fall down Liz's cheeks. "Oh no, don't cry." Jack said as he moved swiftly to her side and patted her hand.  
"Do you think you could hold the birth certificate off for awhile, because I'm not going to name her without Max here."  
"Okay." Jack hugged Liz in an effort to stop her from crying. When she stopped, Jack pulled away. "Can't you use your… you know, powers to find Max?" He asked.  
"No, they haven't worked since I became pregnant." Liz said. "I don't know why they're not working now, I can't even sense if he's okay."  
"Kyle's checking if he's in Roswell." Isobel commented to calm Liz down. If he's there, Kyle will find him… hey, wait." Isobel suddenly had an idea. "Of course, Roswell. There will definitely be photos of Max there. We can get Kyle to bring them back here."  
"Uh, photos?" Jack asked. "Can you explain to me what you're going to do with a photo of Max?"  
"I can go into people's dreams." Isobel said, finally looking up at Jack. "But I need a picture of them to do it." She handed the baby over to Jack and stood up. "Excuse me." She said. "I need to make a phone call."

**How's that for a first chapter? Once again, please review because my ego needs boosting. Thanks to anyone who decided to read my story out of all the choices there are :p  
****If there is anything that needs to be clarified (apart from where Max is) please tell me, because I have a habit of accidentally leaving out important information.  
_Eyliena_**


	2. Finding Max

**Okay, look. I'm sorry about the really bad layout of my last chapter. I uploaded it wrong, and I fixed it now, I had to do it over.  
I know that everyone wants to know who Jack is, too, but I can't do everything at once. All good things to those who wait, and I'm sorry for making you wait, but I haven't made it to a part of the story that I can explain it yet. I don't think I mentioned it, so in case you didn't pick it up Jack is a doctor. Maybe that explains a couple of things. Be sure to keep reviewing if anything else doesn't make sense.  
_Eyliena_**

****

Three weeks later, they had still not found Max. Liz and the baby were on a couch in a hotel room. Maria was running around, fussing over making Liz comfortable.  
"Maria, would you quit it? I'm fine." Liz said sternly. She rested her sleeping baby against her chest with one hand and stopped Maria with the other. "I'm comfortable. Go do something else while you worry about Max for me."  
"Max? Who said I was worried about…" She trailed off as Liz gave her 'the look'. "You know, you're going to make a really good mother, making faces like that to stop lies." Maria joked. She sat down next to Liz. "I'm worried about all of us. Losing Max could be dangerous to all of us, and of course, losing Max must have been horrible for you. I just want him back here so we can all know that he's okay." "I don't think he's dead." Liz said to her. "I'm kinda hoping he just ran from the fire and didn't come back so that he wouldn't lead them back to us."  
"Or maybe he survived and they have him right now. It could be Khivar or the government or… he'd be in trouble whoever had him" Maria's voice had turned monotone.  
"I'd rather not think about that." Liz said softly. "I could have saved him, Maria. I could have seen the ambush and the fire before it happened and then… I could have saved him." Her voice was barely a whisper. Maria held on to her friend's arm tightly.  
"It's not your fault, Liz." She assured her. "You didn't have any control over what happened." Liz looked down, and Maria moved her head back up so that their eyes met. "It wasn't your fault." She stated again firmly. Liz nodded, then quickly averted her gaze to the door as Isobel burst into the room.  
"We've found him!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"What?" Liz jumped up quickly, jolting the sleeping baby so that she began to cry. "Oh no." She said soothingly. "It's okay, Baby. It's okay, Shhh." She began to address Maria. "You know, I didn't even know that she'd gone to sleep."  
"You've really got to give the poor girl a name, Liz." Isobel commented.  
"She has to be given a name by both Max and I." Liz answered her shortly. "So, when are we going to rescue her daddy, anyway?"  
"They seem to be moving around a lot, so it has to be done tonight. We don't want them to move anywhere else with Max."  
Due to her continual rocking, the baby finally stopped crying and there was a slight gurgling sound as she played with Liz's fingers.  
"So, you're looking after Baby, then." She stated to Maria.  
"Wait. Liz, you're not coming with us." Isobel protested.  
"Isobel's right." Michael said as he stepped into the doorway. "Liz, you've just had a baby and-"  
"And…" Liz cut him off. "Max is the father of that baby. I don't care what you say, because Max is my husband and I have to go save him." Isobel and Michael looked at one another, then at Maria.  
"Don't look at me." She said, throwing her hands into the air. "This is another alien problem. Not that you're an alien… or a problem." She added to Liz.  
"I'm going with you." Liz stated. "And you can't stop me."  
Isobel and Michael looked at each other again and Isobel sighed.  
"I guess you're gonna have to come, then." She said. "But your powers don't work, so you're gonna have to do some watching and waiting."

"Aah, Liz." Michael whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her back.  
"What?" Liz whispered back.  
"Look at your hands, Liz." Isobel told her in a hushed voice. Liz looked down to see her hands crackling with green electricity.  
"Liz isn't a bad thing." Liz snapped. "Whoever took Max is going to pay."  
"Liz." Isobel touched Liz's shoulder lightly. "You've got to calm down, because going in there hot-headed can only lead to making mistakes."  
"I don't care." Liz pouted. Isobel's hand was thrown off Liz's shoulder as the shoulder began to emit a green glow, too. "Come on." Liz touched the fence that surrounded the compound and blew a hole in it. As she stepped in, she looked around the normal government/army type of lot with the long grey buildings that stretched far into the distance and lights that lit up every inch of the grounds apart from the fence.  
"Michael, lights please?" She said light-heartedly as Michael stepped through her hole, too.  
"Oh. I wondered when I would have a turn at being the bad boy." He said as he held his hands up to the lights further away from where they were to create a distraction. He smiled contentedly as the lights blew out and a whole section of the lot was plunged into darkness. The three figures in the shadows watched as people swarmed out of the buildings like ants to find out what was going on. Michael grinned excitedly and blew out another set of lights further away to confuse them more.  
"Anybody watching would think you loved all of this destruction." Isobel commented as she watched with a smile on her face, too. She looked at the people running around madly with longing. "I wish I could do that." She stated.   
"Yeah." Michael agreed happily. "It is a lot of fun to make them run around like that."  
"Especially if they took Max." Liz stated darkly, looking on at the running guards with intense dislike. "We should move before I start some destruction of my own." Liz's whole arm lit up with green light.  
"Or before she becomes glow-in-the-dark." Isobel added jokingly.

**Well, I'm sorry for leaving it right there, but I reached my word limit for a chapter… actually, I have writer's block right now and I was trying my best to extend the chapter to 1000 words. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, and I hope you'll review again; especially with things to improve and that you don't understand. Again, I'm sorry about the spacing of the last one, I was in a hurry.  
_Eyliena_**


End file.
